the reason
by akarihakate123
Summary: Hace más de 7 años que no la veía mi corazón dejo de latir no sabía el porqué de este sentimiento. Nadie sería capaz de imaginar, lo que en mi corazón existía lo que mi mente decía lo que mis labios callaba tantos años sin saber de ella, tantos noches dirigirme al mismo lugar a la misma hora para verla no sabía bien que había sucedido, con ella con mi flor de cerezo.


Hace más de 7 años que no la veía mi corazón dejo de latir no sabía el porqué de este sentimiento. Nadie sería capaz de imaginar, lo que en mi corazón existía lo que mi mente decía lo que mis labios callaba tantos años sin saber de ella, tantos noches dirigirme al mismo lugar a la misma hora para verla no sabía bien que había sucedido, con ella con mi flor de cerezo.

En esa época yo trabajaba como profesor de inglés en la escuela de konoha era mi primer año en ese lugar.

Flack black

-estas seguro de esto- decía un joven de unos 25 años de pelo color negro ojos con un tono rojizo pelo largo amarrado en una coleta

-vamos es mi sueño además entrare a realizar clases pronto después no podre realizar esto- decía un joven de la misma edad pelo color plata y revuelto

-si tú lo dices-

salían a un escenario las mujeres se en loquesian ellos las volvían locas ambos jóvenes se encontraban bailando para un montón de chicas deseosas de ellos kakashi e itachi se movían al compás de la música si bien por años esto les causaba curiosidad ahora ellos sentían la adrenalina que corría por su piel bailaban sensualmente tomando a las chicas atrayéndolas asía ellos dos jóvenes enmascarados kakashi se sentía bien haciéndolo por fin cumplía su sueño era un sueño que solo podía cumplir días antes de comenzar a realizar clases, ya que debía ser responsable con su vida.

De pronto entre la multitud la vio una chica de no más 18 o 19 años mirándolo fijamente kakashi se bajó del escenario y entre baile y movimientos llego a su lado tomo su mano y la miro sus ojos de un profundo e intensivo color jade lo enloqueció la apego a él y comenzó a moverse en un vaivén , la chica se sonrojo la tomo en sus brazos la sentó en una silla y bailo alrededor de ella las demás chicas se volvieron aún más locas por semejante escena, todas querían ser ella en ese momento la música paro y kakashi termino mirándola fijamente sus rostros casi se podían tocar tomo su mano y deposito un dulce beso itachi jalo de un brazo a kakashi llevándolo tras del escenario.

-estás loco- pegándole en la cabeza

-qué te pasa- colocando su lo más inocente que podía

-se supone que solo bailarías no que te meterías con una clienta-

-era linda- sonrió quitándose la mascara

-sí y tu un pervertido mejor vámonos- sonriendo y colocándose sus respectivas ropas

Los días pasaron los dos amigos seguían haciendo lo que no podrían hacer después.

Kakashi, itachi asuma gai y óbito se encontraban en un parque a las afueras de la ciudad de konoha el lugar era hermoso y el quinteto de amigos querían sellar de manera notable su ultimo día de irresponsabilidades.

-somos amigos o no- decía un ebrio asuma

-si lo somos hip salud-

diciendo esto los jóvenes dejaron de beber y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos departamentos pero para kakashi el dia apenas comenzaba de todos sus amigos era el único que no había tomado más de la cuenta caminaba por una de las plazas de konoha cuando la vio era ella reconocería esos intensos ojos donde fuera se paralizo la chica le había atraído de forma inevitable algo dentro de el crecía sin poder parar la vio reír junto a sus amigas pero algo noto la chica salió corriendo al ver una pareja de jóvenes besándose entendió que ese chico era su novio ya que corrió tras ella fue tan rápido todo que no se dio cuenta cuando ella hacia sobre el mirándole con esos profundos ojos y dejando caer mechones de pelo sobre su cara.

-gomen- dijo nerviosa y roja kakashi no podía decir nada solo se le quedo viendo

La chica se paró y siguió su frenética carrera el chico tras de ella solo gritaba

-sakura- deteniéndose y golpeando un bote de basura

-sasuke-dijo despacio era el hermano menor de su mejor amigo

kakashi se fue atrás de la chica sin que sasuke lo viera cuando llego la vio en la orilla de la playa sentada abrazando sus rodillas lloraba sin parar se acercó

-no deberías llorar por el- dijo sin ánimos

Sakura se giro sorprendida- quien eres tu-

-solo alguien que conoce a sasuke- miraba el cielo- y solo digo que no deberías llorar por el- sonrió

Ese dia kakashi y sakura platicaron y rieron juntos la noche llego y ambos debían irse a sus respectivos hogares kakashi se ofreció para llevarla a su casa ella acepto en el camino a casa sakura noto que sasuke se encontraba en la puerta de su casa sentado

-bien señorita hasta aquí llegue yo cuídese que este bien- dijo sonriendo

-arigato kakashi-kun- se despidió de una sonrisa y corrió hacia donde sasuke

Kakashi por su parte se fue a su departamento antes de que sasuke lo viera. Toda la noche kakashi soñó con la chica sus ojos y su sonrisa no se las podía sacar de la mente. El reloj sonó con pereza se levantó y se vistió tomo su bolso y comenzó su camino a su nuevo trabajo la escuela era grande de dos pisos con dos patios y áreas verdes era una de las escuelas mas famosas de toda konoha al llegar se dirigió a la dirección

- Bueno ya que están todos comenzaremos kakashi tu te iras con mi esposo jiraiya asuma te iras con el profesor de matemáticas minato gai tu con el profesor de educación física iruka y óbito con el profesor de biología orochimaru- dijo una mujer de cabellera rubia de una dotada delantera y mirada fulminante

-hai- diciendo esto todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas

-bien kakashi como es tu primer dia te dejare solo para ver como eres para manejar a estos demonios-

kakashi lo miro sorprendido al entrar a la sala todos estaban revolucionados sobre todo un hiperactivo rubio jiraiya lo dejo

-buenos días yo sere su nuevo profesor de inglés mi nombre es Kakashi Hakate tengo 25 años me gusta leer y detesto el desorden- mirándolos fría mente – ahora pasare la lista y quiero que me digan sus edades sus gustos y anhelos ok- todos asintieron

Kakashi fue nombrándolos a todos hasta que- Uzumaki Naruto-

-presente tengo 18 años soy hijo del profesor minato me gusta el ramen y sueño en convertirme de hokage algún dia- sonrio tras decir esas palabras

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-hmp… tengo 18 años me gusta practicar y mi anhelo es ser mejor que mi hermano- mirándole fijo

*nunca cambiara * se dijo asi mismo

-Hurano Sa..Sakura- la miro como dormía sobre su escritorio

-frentona te hablan- la movió una chica rubia

-present…e- lo miro sorprendida –tu- dijo susurrando

-digame su edad sus gustos y sus anhelos- finjio no conocerla

-e si si tengo 18 años me gusta la música y anelo ser una gran doctora como mi madre tsunade- diciendo sonroja

Fin flack black

-kakashi que te pasa- decía su amigo sacándolo de sus recuerdos

- es ella itachi- sin dejar de mirarla

-no puede ser- mirándola al igual que su amigo …


End file.
